


Don't Leave Me

by SeetheSea



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Fanvids, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Thor (Marvel), I'm Sorry, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV Thor (Marvel), Sad, Sad Ending, Thor (Marvel) Angst, Thor (Marvel) Feels, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, fanedit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeetheSea/pseuds/SeetheSea
Summary: Thor has lost Loki so many times, he can't lose him again.A look at the relationship between Thor and Loki and the horror of Infinity War.





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually pretty proud of this so I hope you all enjoy! Sorry for the sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for watching ;)


End file.
